As is well known in the art, there are many electromechanical cylinder locks operated by an electric motor that turns a locking element in a motor-driven cylinder lock.
Known prior art systems use motors that require a reduction in rotational speed to operate the motor-driven cylinder lock. The known reduction gears are large and must be located outside the cylinder lock.